I Give, You Take
by goddessofflame07
Summary: BV This is a strict no AU story of what I think was most likely to have happened in DBZ's famous missing years. There is song lyrics in this short fic but they suit it well.


A/N: This is my take on what really happened in the 'lost years' this is different from my other fics. I really tried to capture some reality in this one with Vegeta's character and how things might have really happened in the 'passion thing'. No ooc, no au, strictly what I think was most likely to happen during that time. Watch out for lyrics though he he. DISCLAIMER: I don't own and I don't make money.  
  
I Give, You Take.  
  
I remember that night. I remember everything. Your breath, the sweat, the sounds, I especially remember the sounds. We were separate, two beings looking for a mutual goal. We barely touched it seems, although to say we didn't touch would be a lie. I don't lie, I may acquiesce in other peoples' lies, but I don't create my own. We touched, intimately in fact. I wanted you, I was hurting and I needed a release. I needed escape. We didn't kiss, you didn't caress my breasts, and we didn't speak words of love. I remember your strength; I remember your quiet groans and soft pants in my ear. I struggled, you were close and I knew it. I thought it would end and I would be left empty and unfulfilled. I remember you putting your hand there, between us and I remember you touching me there. You gave me the release I needed and in return I gave you the distraction you wanted.  
  
That was the first time. It didn't last very long but it was satisfactory. I used you and you used me. It was a perfect arrangement and you got better at giving me what I wanted every time after. You were my stress relief after a long day in the lab working on your training equipment. I was your distraction so you could sleep at night. You continued to insult me during the day and pleasure me at night. You didn't cheat on me with other women and I didn't insult you by sleeping with Yamucha.  
  
I waited for you at night in that same spot, out by the old oak tree that stood by the old warehouse. Never in the day and never in the house, and we both silently agreed on that. I got louder, so outside away from everything was perfect. The louder I got the more I stroked your ego and the more turned on you got. You did things to my body that I didn't know could even be possible. You taught me things, things about you and more importantly things about myself. I wasn't just a girl anymore; you taught me what being a woman was all about. You made me selfless and selfish all at the same time. All in all though it was just sex, and we both liked it that way.  
  
Until I changed the rules. I was in my lab that day and I was stuck on a big problem. I needed a distraction, so I went in search of you. I was going to interrupt your training so you could help me with my 'problem'. I remember shutting down the gravity room and hearing you curse. You were mad enough to spit nails at me that day until I took my clothes off. I still remember the way you looked at me; you knew I was changing the rules. You didn't like it but you knew I wanted you and that appeased your ego. You let me change it the same way you let me undress you. You wanted it to change too, but you wanted to deny it.  
  
That was the day everything turned from good to bad, it was the event that would lead me down a path of self-destruction. You laid me gently on the floor, you touched me. This time you really looked at me, this time you touched the upper half of my body. This time you did caress my breasts, this time you touched my cheek. This time you did kiss my body. This time I captured your head and this time I did kiss you. You were surprised, maybe even angry but this time you let yourself really enjoy what we were doing.  
  
I fell in love with you that day. You were gentle and yet more intense than ever that day. To say that I screwed myself that day was an understatement. I set myself up for the biggest heartache as I lay underneath you. I didn't even think twice about it. Like you, I just took what I wanted and said to hell with the consequences. That was the day we began playing with fire.  
  
After that day we couldn't get enough of each other. You skipped training sessions; the work in my lab began to gather dust. Sometimes we didn't sleep for days, those times I don't know how I did it. You showed me more about pleasure in those days than I ever thought possible. You went back to training and I went back to work. At night you were with me, we both barely got enough sleep to survive on. Your training suffered or so you said, and your insults became more hurtful.  
  
If you cut, I will bleed, bring me down to my knees You make me feel what I am is never good enough Can you help me understand, thought I made you a better man I guess somehow along the way, things just change  
  
We fought constantly, even at night and somehow you managed to still make me want you. Every fight ended in tangled sheets, ripped clothes, and rough kisses. You'd push me on the bed, you'd tear my clothes off, and you'd get what you wanted. I wanted to scream for you to stop but my body didn't want the same thing my heart wanted. You made me addicted to you. You made me hurt and you gave my body pleasure while doing it. I hated you for it, and I loved you still.  
  
It seems just like a distant memory That you used to be good for me But, baby now it's clear I give, you take, somehow it's gonna break I pray for the strength, I hate to say I know we can't go on this way. I give, you take, I know we're gonna break And it hurts my soul, I hate to say We can't go on this way  
  
My work suffered severely. I couldn't think of anything but you. I barely managed the repairs to the gravity chamber. I lost weight, too much. You didn't notice. My mother commented that I didn't eat enough when she saw me in a bathing suit. I stopped wearing them. Chi-chi called, I didn't answer. Yamucha called constantly, I erased the messages. That's when I decided that I wouldn't give in to you anymore. I wouldn't let you insult me any longer, I would tell you finally. You wouldn't get away with this any longer.  
  
With your words you pull me in, I always lose I just can't win And though I see my heart is blind, it gives in every time You've got me on constant repeat, I need a cure or a remedy 'Cause if I stay there won't be nothin' left for me...  
  
I found you in your room. You laid there with your hands behind your head. You stared at me calmly as I accused you of every wrong deed you'd ever done to me. The tears, I couldn't control them and that made me even angrier. I was screaming at you. You stood and walked over to me. You looked into my eyes, as if you could see my soul. You whispered my name, not 'woman'. I heard you, you said Bulma. You took my head between your hands and lifted it to meet your lips. You kissed me, this time you kissed me.... I always lose I just can't win  
  
It seems just like a distant memory That you used to be good for me But, baby now it's clear I give, you take, somehow it's gonna break I pray for the strength, I hate to say I know we can't go on this way. I give, you take, I know we're gonna break And it hurts my soul, I hate to say We can't go on this way  
  
You kissed me in a way you never had. You pulled me to your body, you held me tightly as if you never wanted to let go. You became almost frantic then, pulling my shirt from my body. For once no clothes were torn, only hastily pulled off and thrown on the floor. You touched me everywhere; you held nothing back that time. You lay me on your bed, a place I had never been. You made sure I wanted you as much as I could possibly want someone. And I did. I wanted you with every fiber of my being, my body cried for you to love me.  
  
I pulled you to me I wanted to feel you. I wanted to feel whole again, you were naked and you were nuzzling my neck. Your hands were adjusting my body for you. You wrapped my legs around your waist. I felt you inside me then, your arms around me. You cradled my head as you kissed me; your thrusts were stealing my breath away. I was moaning against your mouth, you were nibbling on my bottom lip. My nails were digging into your back as I was slowly losing control. I was crying out your name as the pleasure blinded me. You moaned into my ear, and it made me crazy. You were always fairly quiet, maybe a few groans and pants but not actual moans. I remember pushing against you to make you do it again. It didn't work, but I was determined to show you that I did have the same power over you that you had over me.  
  
I drug my nails down your back and they scraped across rough skin and soft fur. Your body jerked and you moaned even louder. I continued to do this and I moved my body to meet yours for every thrust. I remember my body going on auto pilot after that, your thrusts had increased and I was consumed with pleasure. I remember feeling liquid slide down my thighs, I remember feeling blinding pleasure and calling your name. I especially remember your low shout as I felt your seed spill inside me. I'll always remember the sounds you made, the moans and groans, the way your breath sounded. I'll always remember what had made me give in to you, the sound of your voice as you said my name. I'll always remember the way you tricked me when I woke up alone. I always lose.  
  
Now there's nothing left for us to save 'cause only bitterness remains What we have is like a house of cards and its falling apart And It's impossible to get it back with the bridges that you've burned I guess it's time to walk away 'cause now it's so clear...  
  
At first I wondered why I wrote this story in a journal. At first I wondered why I wrote it as if I were writing it to you. Now I know I need closure, closure from you. I put the song in because it makes me realize what happened between us. I am sitting here; your child grows inside me. Everyday I live, I live to make a difference in this world. I live not for myself but for others, I live because I want to. I don't know what will happen when you come back. I know you will, your honor decrees it. I know that things can't be the same. You make me feel powerless, you make me feel hopeless. A part of me hates you for making me feel this way, for deceiving me. The majority of me will love you no matter what. A part of me died the night you left, and that part will only return when you love me again. Don't look so surprised, I know a part of you loves me. A part buried so deep that you don't even know it exists. But no matter what happens, I've walked away Vegeta. Just like you.  
  
It seems just like a distant memory That you used to be good for me But, baby now it's clear I give, you take, somehow it's gonna break I pray for the strength, I hate to say I know we can't go on this way. I give, you take, I know we're gonna break And it hurts my soul, I hate to say We can't go on this way  
  
A pair of teal eyes read the last page of the leather bound journal. He stood on the balcony outside her room. He could see her sleeping form, full with his child. His child. He thought again of the words she had written about him. A part of him wanted to blast the damned thing into a million pieces. However, the words had not all been true. No, she hadn't lied about anything. She just misinterpreted a few things. It was time to set things right. No, he wouldn't crawl on his knees and beg like a fool for forgiveness. But he would tell her the truth instead of letting her draw her own conclusion. "Bulma." He whispered.  
  
A/N: like I said different huh. Anyway I regard it as one of my better, ok probably the best of my fics only because of the emotion involved. Anyway hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be no updates on this one, it is a one parter ficlet (It is kinda short, but I really want to know what everyone thinks of it). Lyrics courtesy of Maria, I give, you take. 


End file.
